


Forget Me Not

by Babybucky1943



Series: Bucky is a Brat [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Denied orgasm, Diapers, M/M, Sexual Content, Spanking, awkward boner, punishment/aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Bucky breaks the rules. When Steve denies him and says “later” Bucky wants to make sure he won’t forget. Unfortunately his methods aren’t exactly what Steve needed!





	Forget Me Not

Bucky looked at Steve, his big blue eyes still challenging. 

They were alone in their apartment now and Steve was trying to decide what the best punishment was for his bratty boyfriend.

Bucky had been so bad today because Steve had denied him an orgasm this morning during play when he’d gotten too rough. He bit Steve, drawing blood when Steve had been nibbling his neck.

Steve had ended the play right there, telling him he could cum tonight if he could be good for Steve. 

Bucky had whined about Steve being mean and sulked for a few minutes. When he went to touch himself, Steve put him in handcuffs. “Uh uh! That’s not how this works. That’s my territory. I say when you get to cum and you broke the rules. So now...” He shrugged.

He had smiled at Bucky. He was absolutely adorable in his diaper, with his hands cuffed. “I think you’ll wear the diaper all day, just to remind you who’s in charge.”

“No fuckin’ way!!” Bucky yelled. He’d tried to kick him so Steve grabbed his foot and Bucky had been strapped to the bed for a bit watching Steve stroke himself off. “When will you learn?” Steve asked gently.

Bucky was watching Steve hungrily and was incredibly hard in his diaper.

Steve stroked him a little until Bucky was writhing and then stopped again. “Tonight,” he promised. “Be a good boy for me.”

Bucky spit at him. Steve popped his mouth gently with a finger. “Don’t.”

Bucky knew he was allowed to act out if he needed to and that Steve would maintain control.  Bucky needed looking after. When Tony had set it up so that Steve could be Bucky’s legal guardian, Steve hadn’t even paused. Bucky couldn’t life on his own. Thanks to Hydra. 

It was sometimes a little frustrating but Steve was a good and patient caregiver. He liked being in control of Bucky, when he needed it. 

Most days though it went way beyond play. Bucky needed to be controlled with punishment and love. Steve had learned to strike a good balance. 

Even though the situation had started out as just play. Bucky couldn’t always stop acting out or stop being aggressive when he desperately needed to be controlled, especially when he acted out the most.

After Steve had denied him, he had walked around naked other than the diaper, sporting a boner for a good hour before Steve had gotten him dressed. “You’re making me hard again. Stop it! We have stuff to do!”

“We can wait,” Bucky coaxed rubbing against him. “I’m calm now.”

Steve laughed and moved away. “It’s been an hour Buck. I said tonight.”

Bucky had gotten sulky and refused to listen during grocery shopping.

When Steve asked him to get milk, he’d brought back lube.

He had made suggestive remarks to the cashier, embarrassing the poor girl and Steve and then to top that off had eagerly rubbed his crotch against Steve’s ass in the parking lot while he put the groceries in the car, receiving catcalls and whistles from a group of teens nearby.

Steve had warned him to stop or there would be punishment.

“I’m not touching myself,” he’d argued. “You said I couldn’t touch. You didn’t say I couldn’t hump your ass.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Get in the car and stop being a brat.”

Bucky, being the crazy brat that he was, didn’t stop.

He’d given Steve a boner in front of the team by purposely grinding his wet diaper against him in the lunch line. Steve was behind him and hadn’t been prepared for Bucky’s sudden stop and hard push into his groin with the soaked padding. Steve’s dick reacted immediately and he had to walk to the table with his hands full with a plate and cup, and his pants uncomfortably tight. Of course, several of his teammates had noticed and it had been _VERY_ awkward.

During the meeting with _Maria_ _Hill_ , of all people, Bucky had planted himself in Steve’s lap and started kissing his jaw and sucking a hickey on his neck while Maria was trying to ask Steve a question. Steve pushed him off with a glare.

The last straw had been on their stop at the gas station.

Bucky had begged for a slush but Steve had said no. “You don’t need all that sugar.”

Sugar made Bucky hyper and it made his attention span shorter than it already was. His therapists encouraged a low sugar diet to ease the mood swings and he was already in a mood now. 

But, while Steve was looking at a magazine, Bucky had grabbed a bag of candy, a Coke and a chocolate bar and snuck it to the counter, asking the cashier to put them on Steve’s bill with his fuel. He’d eaten most of it before Steve had gotten back in the car. Steve’s disapproving Captain look hadn’t even been able to still the sugar high. He was almost vibrating.

Now, Bucky was strapped to a chair in the bedroom with a wide cloth band across his waist and chest so that Steve could get him to sit still long enough to talk to him. He was bouncing his feet but at least he had to stay in the chair. 

Steve had stripped him down to his diaper again and was standing there looking at his boy. “What am I going to do with you?” He asked in exasperation. Bucky was soaking wet again and needed a change. He’d changed him right after lunch but that was several hours ago already. His traitorous dick twitched at the memory even if it was highly embarrassing. 

Bucky gave him a cheeky grin. “Maybe kiss me and then spank me a _little_ , change me and make me cum several times?”

Steve shook his head. “That is what I promised when you were GOOD! Are you telling me all the shit you pulled today was good??”

“I was just reminding you of your promise,” Bucky said airily. “You didn’t forget, did you?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “You’re impossible. You know that??”

Bucky shrugged. “That ain’t news Steve.”

Steve worried his bottom lip for a moment as he considered his options for punishment.

“I could spank you first. For embarrassing me at the grocery store. And giving me a boner. AND getting sugary treats after I told you not to. That would be quite a few spanks.”

Bucky looked a little less sure of himself. “But...” He stopped. “Yes, sir.” 

“I don’t know if you deserve an orgasm,” Steve said.

Bucky frowned. “You promised!”

“I promised a good boy...”

Bucky’s face fell. “Oh. I wasn’t trying to be bad....I was trying to make sure you wouldn’t forget. Forgetting is so easy to do.”

Steve’s frustration eased a bit as he realized where Bucky’s misplaced actions stemmed from. But he still needed to address Bucky’s rule breaking.

“I wouldn’t have forgotten,” he said softly. “As your caregiver I need to take care of you though. And right now that means punishing your misbehaviour so you can relax, right?”

Bucky nodded mutely.

Steve undid the band and pulled Bucky to his feet. “This spanking is for all the things today. After this your punishment is done.”

Bucky nodded again.

Steve took off his diaper and lay him across his lap on the bed and swatted down hard enough to make Bucky gasp and tense up.

Twenty times he spanked Bucky’s bare ass until his boy was weeping.

Then he pulled him up and cuddled him close, kissing the wet cheeks. “All done, baby.”

He gently rubbed over the burning skin with a soft hand now. “Shhh.”

Bucky curled in close, his noisy cries dwindling to sniffles. “I’m sorry Steve.”

“I know.” Steve kissed him again, then slowly put a hand between Bucky’s naked thighs and felt his hard cock. Bucky didn’t like being spanked but it did settle him down. 

Steve slowly stroked him until the sniffles turned to pleased moans and Bucky was wiggling in his lap.

Steve kissed his chin then lay him on the bed. “My boy is being so good now.” He got a clean diaper out and put it under Bucky then got lotion and gently rubbed it on the still red skin.

Bucky groaned when Steve put a finger in him, bearing down for more sensation.

Steve smiled.

He stroked faster seeing Bucky arch up into his hand ,his breathing pausing as he orgasmed, spilling cum on Steve’s hand. That was just the first time.

After the punishment came the reward. That was how it worked in Steve’s books.

His boy was relaxed now, content to let Steve stroke him and play with him, content to know Steve would take care of him.

He was secure in the knowledge that Steve would also keep his promises, even when Bucky fell apart.


End file.
